Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
(Back at the ship, Cortex, Ripto, and their pirates have already shot Dark Starlow's blast at Pixie Hollow. Cortex and Ripto chuckled evilly, having learned from the Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer that Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are defeated and left for dead) Ripto: Excellent! Cortex: With Crash and his foolish friends out of the way, nothing can stop us! Sharpclaw: Indeed. Agent Lobo: You should’ve seen them. Slave Slayer: They were beaten really good and injured fatally, too. Cortex: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Ripto: Let’s focus on mind-controlling more people around here. Agent Lobo: Why not try the outside world? Cortex: (Sinisterly) Good idea. Ripto: (Sinisterly) That’ll be a synch. (Cortex and Ripto turned to Plankton at the controls) Cortex: Set the target on Paris, France first. Plankton: The outside world, I see. Dark Starlow: Yes, Masters. (He types away. Below the ship, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi hid themselves in order to sneak on board and surprise attack the pirates. Spyro peeked and noticed Zam is asleep, then he made a “Coast is clear” gesture to Crash, Mario, and Luigi. Understanding the gesture, the three met up with Spyro and snuck past Zam. Back at King Gator’s lair, the rest of the team already told King Gator and the Gulp what happened) King Gator: So you’re just gonna sit back and do nothing, right? Peach: Well, they’re our friends…. Daisy: We even insisted on helping them. (The Gulp, King Gator, and Bowser's group looked at each other in concern, and then after nodding, they turned to the team in determination) King Gator: If you care for Crash and his friends, then.... Don’t do what they say for now. Bowser's group: We say we go out there and help them! Discord: But…! King Gator and Bowser's group: No buts! King Gator: It’s like that song from “The Sound of Music” says; “Climb Ev’ry Mountain to find your dream.” Bowser: And we ain't singin' that. Bowser's group: That song has nothing to do with our situation. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena: Exactly. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. (Then they started singing) Misty: These are four boys Who thinks with their hearts Their hearts are not always wise These are four boys Who stumbles and falls But these are four boys who tries Serena: These are four boys You'll forgive and forgive And help and protect A's long as you live' Misty and Serena: They will not always say What you would have them say But now and then They'll say something wonderful Misty: The thoughtless things they'll do Will hurt and worry you Then all at once They'll do something wonderful Serena: They have a thousand dreams That won't come true You know that they believe in them And that's enough for you (Inspired by the song, the team got calmly confident) Serena: You'll always go along Misty: Defend them when they're wrong Misty and Serena: And tell them when they're strong They are wonderful They'll always need your loyalty And so they'll get your loyalty Four boys who need your loyalty Can be wonderful (The song over, the team thought about it and gave in) Kit: You’re right! Comet Tail: Crash, guys! Twilight Sparkle: We’re coming for you! Rarity: And be on your toes! Tiny: Let’s kick some pirate butt! King Gator: Gulpy-boy and I’ll remain hidden and when you win…. We’ll take great pleasure of eating Cortex and Ripto, as promised. (The teams nods at him. Then suddenly, Dark Starlow’s blast zipped by above them into the sky, getting their attention) Team Rocket: Oh no, not good…. Smart Guy: Why did Starlow fire in the sky? Bushroot: (Realizing) Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates must’ve fired at the outside world already! (Bowser's group turned to the team in determination) Bowser: We'll meet up with you at the ship! Bowser's group: Don't be late! (The team nods. Then Bowser's group turned to Misty's group in determination) Meowth: Fly us to that ship! Liquidator: We’re sneaking onboard! Megavolt: So we can help stop the pirates! (Misty's group nods and then after they sprinkled fairy dust on them, they quickly flew to the direction of Cortex and Ripto’s ship while the team stayed behind to get ready. Back at the ship, Plankton made an announcement) Plankton: Paris, France affected! (Cortex and Ripto laughed evilly) Cortex: Bingo! Ripto: Beaucoup overtime! (Cortex picked up a martini glass of wine containing an olive and began drinking. At the bottom of the ship, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi got ready and then leapt up above the deck after pulling their daggers out) Crash: We don’t think so, Cortex and Ripto! (Hearing him, Cortex spits the drink out while Ripto and the pirates got surprised and noticed them) Sharpclaw: Impossible…! Slave Slayer: How could they still be alive after that beating we gave them? (Cortex and Ripto turned to their crew) Cortex and Ripto: GET THEM!! (The crew charged at Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, but the four leapt into the air, dodging them. Then they dove into the cabin beneath the deck) Ripto: Don’t just stand there! Cortex: Go in after them! (The Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer interjected) Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer: Wait! Agent Lobo: The three of us will get them. Sharpclaw: By revealing ourselves when they think they’re beating us. (Getting the idea, the pirates agreed. Then, the Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer flew down into the cabin after Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi. Below the ship outside, Misty and Bowser's groups arrived and after noticing Zam asleep, they began to sneak onboard. After Misty's group hid themselves behind a couple of barrels, Bowser's got to the top) Smart Guy: (Whispering) This is the place, all right. Now keep quiet, ya mugs. If ya gotta breathe, do it softly. (Suddenly, Iggy and Lemmy's noses tickled, and they are about to sneeze, much to the rest of Bowser's group's shock) Iggy: (About to sneeze, whispering) Ugh! I think I'm gonna sneeze! Lemmy: (About to sneeze, whispering) Me too! (Then Megavolt and Quackerjack quickly, and respectively, blocked their noses with their fingers, stopping the sneezes) Megavolt: (Whispering) Knock it off, boys, or they'll knock us off! Quackerjack: (Whispering harshly) Do you want them to recognize us? Iggy: (Relieved, whispering) Thanks, Megavolt. I'm all right now. Lemmy: (Relieved, whispering) Me too, Quackerjack. And besides, those pirate jerks won't recognize us anymore. (After Megavolt and Quackerjack removed their fingers from Iggy and Lemmy's nose, the twin boy Koopalings' sneezes built up again. At that instant, Iggy and Lemmy sneezed loudly, getting Negaduck's attention, getting Negaduck’s attention) Negaduck: Who’s there?! (He noticed them and Bowser's group pretended to be casual after Lemmy and Iggy pulled the handkerchiefs out of their shells, blew their noses, wiped them, sniffed, and put the handkerchiefs away in their shells) Negaduck: Oh. It’s Bowser's group, among them my four henchmen! They've returned. Cortex: I see. Ripto: They took long enough to have the prisoners be fed to Zam. Jessie: (Lying) Yeah. Bowser: (Lying) They put up a good fight. Meowth: (Lying) But we made sure they didn’t escape. Quackerjack: (Lying) That's right. (Suddenly, Zam yawned and woke up. Smelling something, he went up to the barrels behind Bowser's group with suspicious looks. For the barrels is where Misty's group is) Bowser's group: Hey, Zam! (Bowser and Ripto noticed Zam smelling at the barrels) Cortex: Something strange is going on with Zam, Ripto. Ripto: You’re not the only one who noticed. (Cortex turned to Bowser's group) Cortex: You’re excused. Go back to mine and Ripto’s quarters. (Bowser's group nods and walked away to the captain and admiral’s headquarters. Suddenly, Zam finished smelling and snarled, getting everyone’s attention) Prince John: Zam is snarling at something behind those barrels. (Bowser's group got secretly nervous while hesitating, for they knew Misty's group is hiding behind those barrels. But they then calmed down) Bushroot: (Acting calm) Aw, what does that alien know, anyway? Cortex: It means he smells something…. Suspicious…. Ripto: Something…. Not right…. (Suddenly, Misty's group accidentally spilled fairy dust on Zam’s nose and after he let out a sneeze, Misty's group was sent flying out of their hiding spots, much to Bowser's group’s secret shock. Cortex, Ripto, and the pirates smirked evilly upon noticing the five fairies) Cortex: Well, well, well. Ripto: Looks like five stowaways. (The Komodo Brothers went up to the five fairies to pick them up when Bowser shouted) Bowser: Wait! (Bowser went up to Misty's group and picked them up) Bowser: I’ll throw them overboard. (He secretly winks at Misty's group and just when the pirates think he’s throwing them off the ship, Bowser threw Misty's group at Meowth instead) Bowser: Catch, Meowth! (Meowth caught them and the pirates got confused) Doom: What is the meaning of this?! (No answer, then Smart Guy turned to his friends) Smart Guy: Run! (They run for it into the same cabin Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are. Cortex and Ripto soon realized as they slowly got angry) Ripto: Those backstabbing traitors…! Cortex: They tricked us! (They turned to their crew) Cortex: Get them! Ripto: Bring them to us alive and unharmed! Cortex: Ripto and I will deal with them along with Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers. (The crew ran down after them. Down below, Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers laid low, ready to ambush any pirates coming their way. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and after they got closer, they leapt out ready to attack, only to find….) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: (Surprised) Misty and Bowser's groups?! Misty and Bowser's groups: (Surprised) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers?! (They got happy to see each other) Spyro: You guys came to help. James: Had to, buddy. Quackerjack: We’re friends, right? (The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard evil chuckles. They turned and saw Agent Lobo, the Sharpclaw, Slave Slayer, and even the crew standing there with evil smirks, though we can’t see the Sharpclaw, Slave Slayer, and Agent Lobo’s evil smirks on their faces due to their masks, having found them) Ripper: Hi, guys. Doom: (Sneeringly) What a touching reunion between friends. Ripper: Yeah. Kind of reminds me of a movie Rilla, my friends, and I saw…. Doom: Shut up! (Stomps on Ripper's foot) We don’t care about that! (After Crash secretly gestured Misty's group the Koopalings, Toon Patrol, and Fearsome Four to escape, Misty's group, the Koopalings, Toon Patrol, and Fearsome Four nod and did so. Then Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Team Rocket, Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile prepared to fight) Sharpclaw: Let’s get them. (They leapt into action. Jessie and Dingodile punched Fat Cat and Meps away after the cat jumped at them while Meowth scratched Oxide. James and Tiny, meanwhile dodged the Sheriff’s sword swipes and then blocked it with a metal broom as Ripper pinned Meowth down with his feet) Meowth: (Struggling) Get off.... You kanga-psycho! Ripper: (Shakes his head no while giggling crazily) No can do, Meowthy. (Suddenly, Meowth clawed at Ripper's face, making him yelp in pain and jump off of Meowth. Bowser and Tiny meanwhile punched Rilla and Koala down, but then Koala lunged at him, knocking him down. Back in the forest, King Gator, the Gulp, and the team continued their way on foot towards the direction of Cortex and Ripto’s ship when suddenly, they stopped upon seeing Misty's group, the Koopalings, Fearsome Four, and Toon Patrol fly up to them) Misty's group, Koopalings, Toon Patrol, and Fearsome Four: Guys! (Sabrina went up to them) Sabrina: What happened? Ash, Misty, Brock, and Serena: Crash and the others are in danger! Pikachu: (Desperately) Pikachu! (Realizing, the team became shocked) Elizabeth: Then we better hurry! King Gator: For Slumberland and the outside world! (They nod in agreement and after King Gator and the Gulp disappeared into the forest to go wait on their cue to eat Cortex and Ripto, the team, including Misty's group, the Koopalings, Toon Patrol, and Fearsome Four, hurry to the ship’s direction. Back in the ship’s cabin, Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Team Rocket, Bowser, Tiny, and Dingodile continued fighting off the pirates when suddenly, Agent Lobo, the Sharpclaw, and Slave Slayer punched Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers down. But the four quickly recovered and knocked the three warriors down. At the same time, Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile are outnumbered by the rest of the pirates and were pinned down to the ground. Tropy pinning Team Rocket down, the Sheriff pinning Bowser down, Koala pinning Tiny down, and Red pinning Dingodile down, then proceeded to tie them up with escape and magic-proof ropes. Then the pirates called for Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers' attention) Pirates: Hey! (Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers turned and noticed Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile being tied up) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: Guys! Pinstripe: (Pointing his tommy gun at Team Rocket) Make one move and they die! Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: Liars! Crash: We’re not losing them like we did on Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare! (The Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer chuckled evilly as they recovered. Crash, Spyro, and the Mario Brothers turned and noticed them) Slave Slayer: Not necessarily. Agent Lobo: Yep. Sharpclaw: Don't be stupid. Spyro: (Confused and suspicious) What are you talking about? Mario and Luigi: (Confused and suspicious) Who are you really? Sharpclaw, Agent Lobo, and Slave Slayer: You should be more concerned for your real friends than to us. (As they said this, they removed their masks finally, unveiling the faces of….) Crash, Spyro, and Mario Brothers: (Shocked) Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare?! (Suddenly, Dennis whacked the four behind their heads with a club, knocking them out. As they lose consciousness, they noticed the three no-longer mysterious warriors’ feet going up to them) Coming up: Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Bowser, Team Rocket, Tiny, and Dingodile, having been captured by the pirates, discover the truth about Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare’s true colors and the rest of Crash’s team, after receiving a fake report from Crash’s communicator watch, hurry to their friends’ rescue. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies